Many users seek to find comfortable shoes or shoes that fit in a medical or physiological context. In some instances, a user may visit multiple retailers and try on many shoes before finding a pair of shoes that satisfy the user's needs. In other instances, a user may make several purchases and returns through an online site to obtain a desired pair of shoes. These processes of purchasing shoes are often time consuming and create frustrated users who are unable to find shoes that fit properly and meet their needs. Further, these processes waste time and money.